The Price of Freedom
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Caroline Salvatore comes from a mob family and when her brothers are taken, she must do whatever it takes to get them back. When she understands who is behind the kidnapping, she heads over there to try and reach an agreement. Lucky for her, the leader of the Mikaelson mob family has sets his sights on her and what does he offer? Her brothers safety for her role as his mistress.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! So, I have been wanting to write a fic like this forever and I finally got around to it. I hope y'all enjoy it!

The Price of Freedom

Caroline Salvatore comes from a mob family and when her brothers are taken, she must do whatever it takes to get them back. When she understands who is behind the kidnapping, she heads over there to try and reach an agreement. Lucky for her, the leader of the Mikaelson mob family has sets his sights on her and what does he offer? Her brothers safety for her role as his mistress.

* * *

The Salvatore siblings sat together in the limousine and the youngest of the three couldn't seem to contain her excitement. It was her first time heading out on business with her siblings and that was definitely something that she never expected to happen.

"Caroline, stop being so giddy." Damon ordered as he eyed her through his piercing blue eyes.

Caroline looked over at her eldest brother pointedly and she huffed in annoyance before she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Care, you know that I never agree with Damon, but he's right... Damon and I look the part, but you don't."

"Oh please," she mumbled as she reached for the bottle of champagne.

"You're not allowed to drink." Her eldest brother told her as he reached for the bottle and popped it open before he grabbed two glasses.

He poured himself a glass before he poured a glass for Stefan and they clinked their flutes together.

"I'm twenty four years old and both of you still treat me like a child."

"We don't treat you like a child, Caroline. We know that you're a young woman who deserves to do as she pleases, but you can't exactly do that." Damon told her as a sigh escaped his lips.

"Why not?" She wondered, the curiosity evident in her voice.

"We come from a mob family and it isn't safe for you to be out and about. You know how our relationship with the other mob families are."

"I can protect myself just fine, Damon." Caroline said. "Tell him that I can, Stefan."

"Care..." Stefan started and she shook her head angrily before she turned away from them.

The blonde shut her eyes and she could feel the moisture building up in her eyes, but she urged it away. She wasn't about to break down in front of them because she knew that they would use her emotions against her.

Caroline decided to ignore them for the rest of the ride and as they were approaching their destination, she heard gunshots and accented voices coming from outside.

"Get down!" The driver shouted and the trio immediately did just that.

"Caroline, keep your head down!" Stefan ordered hurriedly as he put his hand on her head in a way to shield her from the gunshots that were currently flying.

Before Caroline could respond, the car door was being opened and a grenade was being thrown inside. The door shut and the gas broke free from its restraints before the blonde's world went black.

* * *

Caroline could feel herself fighting for control over her body and she heard the distant voices around her.

Open your eyes, Caroline. God dammit, Caroline! Open your eyes!

Her eyes shot open and she looked around with her eyes wide and realized that she was in her bedroom back home.

"Wha-what happened?" She wondered, her voice hoarse because of her dry throat.

"Caroline," the doctor said as he approached her.

"Doctor Forbes?" She questioned. "What in the hell happened?"

"What do you remember last?" He asked as he gazed at her curiously.

"Uh… I was in the limo with my brothers and then I heard gunshots. After that, Stefan told me to keep my head down and then nothing."

"I see…" He mumbled as he fidgeted with his hands nervously.

"Where are my brothers, Doctor Forbes? Were they hurt?" The blonde asked as her eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"They were taken, Caroline." He told her, deciding not to beat around the bush.

"Taken? I don't understand… Who would do such a thing?"

"One of the rival mob families, I assume."

"Oh my…" She shook her head frantically as she heard the sound of her thundering heartbeat in her ear. "Does my father know?"

"He did," he nodded as his eyes filled with tears.

"Did?"

"When Mr. Salvatore was notified of what took place, his heart gave out and we couldn't do anything to save him."

"He died of a heart attack?" Caroline asked him as she felt the tears building up in her eyes.

"Yes," he nodded. "Your father always had cardiovascular problems and even though the team of physicians told him that he needed to settle down and think about his health, he refused. I am sure you know how stubborn your father is-uh, was." He corrected as he bit down on his bottom lip nervously.

Caroline nodded as a sad smile appeared on her lips.

"Also, Caroline... You are the only Salvatore that is available as of now which means that you have to take over-"

"The family business." She finished for him and he nodded slowly.

"I know that this is probably very sudden, but without your help, your family's name will not survive."

"I know," she sighed heavily.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I am going to do the right thing which is fill in for my brothers while they're not here."

"Do you intend to get them back?" Enzo de Luka- her family's close friend and main lawyer- questioned, as he leaned against the door frame.

"Enzo!" Caroline cried out happily as she stood up quickly and almost lost her balance because she was still feeling the after effects of the grenade.

"Careful, Blondie!" Enzo urged as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her in an embrace.

Enzo was like an older brother that let her do as she pleased unlike her actual brothers.

"I hear the lot of you got in some trouble." He said as he put his hands on her shoulders and made sure that she didn't have any physical injuries.

"We weren't expecting anything to happen, but you never know with these mob families." The blonde said as she sighed.

"Indeed," he responded in agreement. "So, do you intend to get your boring blood brothers back?" Enzo repeated.

"Mhm," she nodded as she put her hand under her chin in a thinking manner.

"Do you maybe remember anything that happened before you lost consciousness?" Enzo asked her as he led her to the bed and sat down.

"I remember hearing gunshots." She told him.

"Anything else?" He wondered as he looked over at her patiently.

"Accents!" She cried out as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Wait, what?"

"The Mikaelson's! They're originally from England, aren't they? They only moved here after Mikael Senior passed away and Mikael Junior took his place."

"They are originally from England." Enzo realized as his jaw dropped slightly and his eyes widened.

"Enzo, I need you to head over to Mikaelson's Enterprise to make an appointment."

"An appointment? What makes you think they won't shoot me right there and then when they find out that I'm involved with the rival mob family?"

"They're going to have to hear you out either way, so go on over there and talk to the Mikaelson that is currently in charge. I heard a conversation between my father and brothers a couple of days ago and I remember my father telling them that the current patriarch of the Mikaelson family is too ill to carry out his duties which is why one of his son's are now in charge."

"Alright," he sighed heavily as he stood up off of the bed and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "If they put a bullet through my head, I'll be sure to haunt your ass for the rest of your life. Are we clear?" He questioned, his tone teasing yet somewhat serious.

"Crystal clear, de Luka." She responded as she winked in his direction with a mischievous glint in her bright blue eyes.

Enzo winked back before he excused himself. The things that he did for the Salvatore family...

* * *

Two days later, Enzo showed up with a black eye and a pissed off expression in his dark eyes.

"What happened to you?" Caroline asked him as she stood up from the window seat and made her way over to him.

"Mikaelson happened." He responded angrily as he looked around the opulent library with the high ceilings. His eyes stayed on the humongous chandelier that was located in the center of the ceiling and he squinted because of the light.

"So, I take it you were successful in coming to an agreement with him?"

"Somewhat," he nodded as he looked back at her with a half-grin on his lips.

"Speaking of… Which Mikaelson is currently in charge?" The blonde questioned, the curiosity evident in her voice.

"Niklaus," he answered and Caroline put her index finger under her chin because she wasn't sure which one he was.

"I take it he's the eldest then?" She guessed as she walked over to the tumbler and uncapped the cap.

"Uh, uh, uh." Enzo shook his head as he walked over to her and grabbed the tumbler before she could pour herself a glass of the aged scotch.

"You suck," she spat as she walked over to the mini-fridge instead and pulled out a bottle of water.

Enzo shrugged and he poured himself some of the amber liquid and a chuckle escaped his lips because he heard the blonde's annoyed hiss behind him.

"Is Niklaus the eldest of Mikael's sons?" Caroline questioned once she was over what happened moments before.

"Nope," he shook his head.

"Then why is he in charge?"

"Who even knows?" Enzo said. "Anyway, your appointment is today at eight in the evening."  
"Okay," she nodded, readying herself for her first talk with a rival mob fellow.

* * *

Caroline quickly got into her Audi and she drove off before her family's security detail could follow her. She knew that they wouldn't allow her to go by herself which was why she snuck out her window.

Once there, she parked her car and made her way inside the building. A security guard sat in the front and he put his hand on his gun before a voice came.

"Dominic, leave us." Niklaus Mikaelson ordered and the security guard nodded without so much as a reply.

"I assume you're the infamous Niklaus Mikaelson, then?" Caroline guessed as she walked farther into the building and looked him up and down.

"You assume correctly, Miss. Salvatore." He smirked as she felt his eyes travel the length of her body.

"Well then… Let us come to a solution on this matter." She said as she walked over to a chair and sat down.

She crossed her leg over her knee and sat straight which gave off an air of confidence. The blonde was truthfully shaking on the inside, but she wasn't about to show that to him- the enemy.

"Oh, we won't be coming to any solution here… I have made reservations and we're just about to miss them."

"You are surely mistaken if you believe that I will go anywhere with you. I may not be my brothers-"

"Most definitely not," he said as a smirk formed on his lips and his eyes lit up with a sort of hunger that she didn't exactly recognize.

Caroline could feel the heat forming on her neck, but she quickly cleared her throat and eyed him pointedly.

"Allow us to come to a solution like civilized people."

"I'm all for being civil, but I don't do well when I'm hungry." He told her and she knew that there was a double meaning to his words.

"Well then," she shrugged. "Tell me where we're going and we'll meet up there."

"Oh, we will be driving to our location together." He said. "Did you not see the limousine outside?"

"I will not be going anywhere with you, Mr. Mikaelson. I can assure you that I am not some dumb blonde that will do anything that is asked of me."

"That is too bad, then… It looks like you have now sealed your brothers fates." He sighed, feigning sadness as he turned away from her and began walking away.

"Wait," she bit out, the anger coursing through her veins.

"Hm?" He mumbled as he turned around with a smug smile on his full and luscious lips.

Niklaus Mikaelson was most definitely not an ugly man with his dimpled smile and dazzling eyes. He was tall and even though he had a lean built, Caroline could tell that he was powerful and confident.

"Where are we going?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"That's a good girl." He smiled brightly before he walked over to her and outstretched his hand for her to take.

Caroline looked down at his hand cautiously, but grabbed his hand anyway. Caroline almost jumped back because of the electricity that seemed to go up her arm, but she kept her feet planted firmly on the marble floors.

"Let us go then." The Brit said as his eyes brightened.

* * *

When the duo got to the restaurant in the Upper East Side, they were led to a private room and were seated. Caroline looked around the private room with her lips slightly parted as she took it all in. The walls were painted a crimson red and the drapes were a rich golden color. The candles were lit around the room and her eyes landed on a four poster bed that was placed in the center. The blonde knew not why the room has a bed, but she didn't dwell on it. She realized that the private room gave off a romantic vibe, but she quickly shook her head. This was nowhere near romantic.

As soon as the waiter got their orders, Klaus locked the door and made his way back to his seat.

"Can we come to a solution now, Mr. Mikaelson?" Caroline asked him as she reached for her own glass of wine wearily. For all she knew, he was going to poison her, but she decided to take her chances.

"Well, of course." He nodded as he took a sip from the glass of wine.

"Good," she said. "How much money do you want for their release?"

"Oh, sweetheart… What I want most surely does not include money." Klaus reassured her as he folded his hands in front of him and looked her directly in the eyes.  
"Then what is it? My family's property? Our businesses? Control over our empire?"

Klaus shook his head quickly and the blonde could feel her hands clench into fists in annoyance.

"Then what?" The blonde questioned as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You," he responded, a smirk on his lips.

"What?" She asked, not quite understanding what he was saying.

"I want you." Klaus repeated and Caroline's eyes immediately widened in disbelief.

_Oh shit_, she thought.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed this! I really do!

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :p


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I am back with the second chapter and I am honestly so happy that y'all are liking this fic so far. It means a whole bunch to me :)

I would like to thank Cindy for the lovely cover that she made for me and I apologize for any errors-I do not have a beta!

Enjoy :)

* * *

_You._

_I want you._

_You._

Caroline felt the dizziness overwhelm her, but she forced it to go away.

"What?" She whispered, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I want you, Caroline." Klaus repeated as he looked her directly in the eyes.

"I- I don't understand." Caroline stammered even though she knew that she was making a complete fool out of herself.

"What don't you understand, love?" He wondered, genuinely curious as she noticed the dark gleam in his stormy blue-gray eyes.

"Why you went through this all... You could have just kidnapped me and left my brothers alone, but you didn't. Why did you take them instead of me?"

"I took them before you because I didn't want our...relationship to start in such a way, if that makes sense."

"It doesn't." She clarified as she crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling the goosebumps running along her flesh.

"Well, think about it... If I were to take you when I had the chance, you would grow to despise me because you would believe that forced you into it, but if I give you two choices to choose from-considering that you'll choose the correct one-you wouldn't be able to hold it against me."

"So, this choice... I can either choose to insure my brothers freedom by giving myself up to you or declining and putting my brothers lives at risk."

"Exactly," he nodded as his eyes glistened in the dim lit room.

"Would you really kill them, though?" Caroline wondered even though she didn't take him to be one that bluffed about anything.

"Yes." He replied, his voice convincing and hard.

"Well then, you're more of a monster than I thought." She whispered as she played with the red tablecloth.

"People are afraid of monsters for a reason, Caroline." Klaus told her as he reached across the candle lit table and brought her eyes to his face with his index finger under her chin.

The blonde felt a shiver run down her spine and she wanted to curse herself because she was actually enjoying his warm and callused finger under her chin when she knew that it was wrong.

"Don't touch me." She ordered as she removed his finger from her chin.

"Are you afraid of me, sweetheart?" Klaus asked her, the amusement evident in his voice.

"Keep dreaming." She hissed, her voice dripping with malice.

Klaus exhaled a sigh before he took another sip from his glass of wine and when he placed it on the table, he noticed how tightly the blonde was holding onto her own glass. Her beautiful bright blue eyes were narrowed in his direction and she bit down on her lip roughly as if she was trying to refrain herself from saying something that she would later regret.

"If you have something to say, I recommend you say it now." He told her as he leaned back in his chair and looked her directly in the eyes.

"I can't agree on this." She told him as she stood up and slowly backed away from the table.

"Then, I fear the next time you'll see your dear brothers, they'll be cold and in their caskets." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Caroline could feel the tears beginning to form in her eyes, but she urged them to go away because she wasn't going to break down in front of the bastard that sat there with a smug expression on his face.

"Please..." She started even though she didn't want to beg him. "There must be something else that I can do in order to insure my brothers safe return. They're all I have left-you can't take them away from me."

"How touching," he sighed heavily as he stood up and slowly made his way over to her, his eyes predatory.

"What are you doing?" Caroline wondered, the confusion evident in her voice.

"I don't know, love." He whispered. "What am

I doing?" He asked her, a seductive glint in his stormy blue-gray eyes.

Caroline inhaled a deep breath before she backed away from him further.

"Get away from me." She demanded through gritted teeth.

"Very well," he responded as he did just that. "I won't speak of the manner, but please do take a seat. I don't like it when my guests head home with their stomachs empty." He added before he went back to his chair.

"I don't understand how you expect me to eat after what you have just told me."

"Oh, please," Klaus scoffed as he shook his head in annoyance.

"Can I ask you a question?" Caroline wondered as she eyed him pointedly.

"Go ahead," the Brit shrugged as he sat up straight in his seat and listened intently.

"Why me?"

"I don't understand what it is that you mean..." Klaus told her as he reached for his glass.

"Why do you want me as your-mistress?" The blonde wondered as she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"That's actually quite simple, if I can say so myself."

"So, please do elaborate then." She urged him on as she rested her chin on her hands.

"I will, but let's just get one thing straight-when you accept my proposal, I will be the one I'm charge, not you."

"When? That's awfully confident of yourself." She hissed venomously.

"Confidence is something that I have after all, but let's be honest here, Miss Salvatore-you would give up your own life without a second thought if it it meant that your brothers had the chance to live."

"Don't be so sure." She snapped, the irritation evident in her voice.

"Well then, I take it I can call my bodyguard to put a bullet through Damon's head?" He asked her as he made a big show out of taking out his phone and dialing a number before pressing the phone to his ear.

"Wait!" Caroline cried out.

Klaus's eyebrows shot up and he eyed her patiently as he ended the call.

"Wait for what exactly, love?" He wondered, genuinely curious.

"Please just leave my brothers be." She begged him as she felt the tears come to her eyes. "For now," she added softly because she could assume that Niklaus Mikaelson was not a patient man.

"How long is for now going to be, Miss Salvatore?"

"One day," she quickly replied without a second thought.

"One day?" He questioned, his curiosity piqued.

"Yes," she responded. "I will give you my answer tomorrow."

"Very well then," he nodded.

Caroline nodded before she stood up with a sigh of relief and reached for her purse.

"Where do you think you're going, sweetheart?" Klaus wondered as he stood up and made his way over to her.

"I have to get home in order to think about your proposal."

"Oh, that won't be necessary." He quickly responded.

"I beg your pardon?" The blonde questioned as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You will be staying in my condo tonight." He told her as if it didn't mean anything at all.

"I'm afraid you are sorely mistaken, Mr. Mikaelson." The blonde bit out as her hands clenched into fists.

"Am I, though?" He questioned as he stalked over to her as if she was his prey. He stood behind her and Caroline could feel his breath on her neck and she shivered slightly.

"That wasn't a part of our deal." She retorted, her voice sounding hoarse.

"This is true, but I decided to change it up a bit. I can't exactly trust you to be by yourself now that you have made my acquaintance."

"Paranoid, much?" Caroline wondered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Perhaps, but I have my reasons. It isn't uncommon knowledge to know that you would much rather have me six feet under than anywhere near you, which is why I am being extra cautious."

"I don't even know how to use a fucking gun." She snapped, the irritation lacing her voice.

"There are other ways to kill, Caroline. Surely, you have been present when your father used other methods in order to extend his empire."

"My father wasn't a murderer, Mikaelson." She told him.

"Well then, you were more sheltered than I thought. Do you truly believe that your father is-or I guess I should say, was-some innocent man?"

"My father was a good man. He raised me after all and I think I turned out okay-actually, I turned out better than okay."

"I can't disagree with you on that one, but your father killed for the better part of his life. He used different types of methods."

"And what exactly were those methods?" She asked him. "I mean you must know since you're jumping to these terrible conclusions."

"You are a part of mob family, Caroline. Do you really believe that your family name has continued to flourish without breaking a couple of rules?"

"Stop making me believe that my father was dishonest. Obviously, he had to step on a couple of feet in order to get to where he did, but he would never kill an innocent."

"I would never kill an innocent, either." He told her because it was the truth.

"That is complete and utter bullshit." The blonde spat as her eyes narrowed drastically.

"I wouldn't," he repeated.

"You are willing to kill my family if I don't agree to your terms. Both Damon and Stefan are innocent victims in this and you know it."

"Really?" He questioned, his voice dangerously low. "I reckon you don't know what they did to my family?"

"They didn't do anything to your family!"

"Oh, but they did, sweetheart." He said as he closed the space between them.

Caroline gasped and she moved back until her back was pressed firmly against the wall. His hands came on either side of her head and he looked her right in the eyes.

He could see the fear in her bright blue eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to reassure her.

"You gave me time until tomorrow." She whispered as she inhaled a deep breath.

"I know what I gave you, Caroline, and believe it or not I do intend to give you the next twenty four hours to come up with answer, but it's time I opened your eyes to the world that you have been sheltered from."  
"I don't want to know about it." Caroline quickly said as she shook her head rapidly and felt her heartbeat thundering in her ears.

"That's too bad, love. It's time you understood what exactly mob families are capable of if you're going to survive."

"I'll survive either way."

"No, you won't." He shook his head. "You don't come from a normal middle-class family and I'm sure you know that. After all, I am sure that you grew up well off."

"Yes, I was born into a privileged family, but that doesn't mean that I am some stuck up snob."

"I can tell." He told her. "I can see an innocence in your eyes and though I don't know what it is that you're innocent of, I can assure you that if you agree to become my mistress, you will be well off."

"I'm well off without you and I have my pur-nevermind." She said before she said something she didn't want him to know.

Klaus's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but he quickly shook it off because he didn't particularly care about what it is that she was about to say.

"I'll treat you well." He told her, his accented voice genuine.

"I don't need a man to treat me well. I am an independent woman and I sure as hell do not need you to provide for me."

"Well then, I guess it's settled. You obviously aren't going to agree to my proposal, so I guess it's time to clear up the space in those prison cells that your brothers are in."

"You agreed to give me twenty four hours to give you an answer!" She reminded him, her nostrils flaring.

"I did, but is there really a point of waiting? I already know your answer, so the sooner you tell me the better for the both of us."

"You're a terrible person." She said, finally understanding that her world wasn't going to be sunshine and rainbows all the time now that her father was gone and her brothers were out of reach.

"Yes, I am." He agreed with her before he made his way back to the table. "Now, sit and eat." He ordered.

"I'm not your slave." She snapped.

"I know," he shrugged and once that was settled, Caroline ate the food quietly even though she barely tasted it.

* * *

After dinner, Klaus and Caroline made their way back to the limousine even though Caroline wasn't sure that it was a good idea to sleep in his condo.

"Do I have to stay in your condo tonight?" She wondered.

"Yes, you do." He responded immediately and then looked out the window.

"There has to be some other option… At least let me stay at my friend's place. It isn't far from here and you can even leave one of your body guards or whatever."

"You are staying with me tonight, Caroline. I will not argue about this."

"You can't force me to do that."

"You're right, but if you are as intelligent as I believe you to be, you will not fight me on this."

"Fine," she huffed, annoyed beyond belief.

"Good girl," he said as he smiled in her direction.

"I'm not a dog!" She hissed and his eyes widened slightly at her outburst. "You are sorely mistaken if you think that I will do as you wish."

"I like a challenge, sweetheart." He told her. "So, do rest assured about that."

Huffing, she looked away from him and looked down at her hands resting on her lap instead.

A couple of minutes later, the limousine stopped and they stepped out.

"Follow me," he said.

"Like I said before, I'm not a dog."

Klaus decided to ignore her and they took the private elevator to his condo on the top floor.

When the elevator stopped, the doors opened and Caroline's eyes widened at the beauty of it. Of course, it wasn't the first time that she saw such an opulent home, but she couldn't believe just how big it was. She thought that it looked like more of a mansion than anything else.

The blonde took in her surroundings in as her eyes roamed over his home. There were high ceilings and several chandeliers. The walls were painted a calming beige and there were a number of different decorations on the walls such as portraits, mirrors, and more.

"I take it you like it?" He asked her and she was brought out of her thoughts.

"It's okay," she shrugged.

"You are such a terrible liar." He told her as he shook his head.

"I am not!" She huffed. "Now, can you please show me to my bedroom?"

"Of course, but let us go into the living room. You look like you can use some scotch."

"I don't like scotch." She told him.

"I doubt that," he shrugged. "Have you ever even tried it before?"

"Obviously! What do you take me to be? Some prude when it comes to alcohol?"

"Caroline..." He started. "Stop lying to me."

"I just want to go to bed." She told him.

"And you will-after you have some scotch."

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Of course not!" He cried out, feigning hurt.

"Whatever," she huffed before she walked in front of him.

"The living room is this way, Caroline." Klaus called to her.

"Well then lead the way!"

"As you wish, my lady." He smiled coyly.

When they were in the living room, Caroline spotted the Italian piano and her eyes widened as her jaw dropped slightly.

"You play?" He asked her as he walked over to the tumbler filled with the amber liquid and poured it into two glasses.

"I do," she answered as he handed her the glass.

Caroline smelled the liquid and her nose scrunched up with disgust as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"It's good," he reassured her.

"It's poison," she growled.

"If you have too much, sure... The least you can do is try it. If you hate it, I won't force you to drink it."

"Fine," she sighed as she sniffed it one more time before she put it to her lips hesitantly.

"Go on," he urged before he gulped the contents down and grabbed a piece of lime.

Caroline took a sip before she spit it out.

"Drink some more." Klaus said.

"I don't like it." She replied, shaking her head.

"You don't like it because you aren't giving it a chance. Drink it," he said again as he picked up the small plate that had the pieces of lime and lemon.

"I don't want it."

"Come on," he urged as he moved closer to her.

"I will, but you have to promise me something." Caroline told him, her eyes narrowed.

"What's that?"

"I want to see my brothers. A picture of them together because I want to make sure that I'm not too late."

"Fine," he shrugged because he could grant her that much. "Now drink."

Caroline nodded before she threw her head back and drank the liquor that seemed to burn her throat on the way down.

Klaus handed her piece of lemon and she bit into it before she came back to her senses.

"I drank it and now I want to see my brothers."

"Very well," he nodded before he took out his cell phone.

Klaus's right hand man answered the phone immediately and he waited for his instructions.

"Marcel, take a picture of the Salvatore brothers together and send a picture to me. Screenshot the picture though because I want the time to be there."

"You got it, Nik." Marcel told him.

Klaus put his phone down and he smiled at her before his phone made a sound.

He looked down at the picture and then walked over to the blonde that seemed to be standing on edge.

"As promised," he said as he held out his phone to her.

The blonde looked down at the phone and her heart tugged in her chest when she saw how battered up her brothers were. Damon had a black eye and several scratches on his usually flawless face while Stefan had a split lip and a bump on his forehead that looked really bad.

"Your people did this to them?" Caroline asked him, her voice strained.

Klaus nodded because he wasn't about to beat around the bush.

"And you'll do far worse if I refuse your proposal?"

"I'm afraid so." He responded.

Caroline nodded before she looked away from the phone and put the glass down on the coffee table.

"I would like to retire to my bedroom now." She told him.

"Alright," he said. "Follow me,"

When Caroline did, they walked in silence and once she was alone in the bedroom that she would be sleeping in for the night, she fell to the floor in a heap and got into a fetal position. The tears came then and she knew that she had to do what she could in order to save her brothers from the fate that awaited them.

Caroline knew that she had to accept the Mikaelson's offer and even though it pained her to think of what she would become because of him, she wasn't going to change her mind. She would give him her body, but she refused to give him her mind and soul.

* * *

There you have it! I hope this chapter was alright and made sense even though I'm sure it didn't...

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


End file.
